Painting Love
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Emma is wanting to get her bed room painted. When Will offers to help, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at McKinley high school. As usual Will Schuester was sitting staring at Emma Pillsbury. They had been discussing Emma getting her bedroom painted. Will instantly wanted to help her, and knew he would be able to spend time with her.

"So how about, instead of getting a painter and paying loads of money... I paint your room for you," He suggested.

Emma looked excited and quickly replied "Are you sure because I could just get a pa..."

Will cut her off midsentence "I don't mind helping,"

"O-okay, thank you," She smiled shyly.

Will grinned and thought about his plan. He would go round and paint her room, she would fall in love with him again and they would live happily ever after. He wished his plan was going to become reality, as they were just in the friend zone. He knew the painting and decorating was going to take a lot of work but it was worth it... after all it was for Emma. He would do anything for Emma and he loved that.

"So what are you doing later?" Will asked.

"Nothing," She replied smiling.

"Well I'll pick you up at say 5, and we can go looking for some paint... if you want," He smiled.

"That sounds great... I m-mean going to look for some paint," She quickly replied.

Will chuckled and looked at her. How could she be single? She was the most beautiful and nicest woman he had ever laid his eyes on. He was so hypnotised by her, that he didn't register that she was speaking to him. He snapped out of his trance and focused on her again.

"So could we maybe look for some wallpaper as well?" She asked.

"Sure, and I can tell you now, your bed room is going to look amazing... but not amazing as you,"

Emma giggled and Will stood up slowly, not wanting to go. He wanted to stay with her forever but knew he couldn't, as that only happens in movies.

"Well I'll see you later Em," He waved before leaving, feeling a pain in his chest, as he walked away from the person he loved.

"Okay bye Will," She waved back smiling, she couldn't wait until school finished. She got to spend time with the most passionate and caring man she knew. She knew he was unique and she was so happy, that he wanted to be with her.

* * *

><p>Emma was waiting at her front door, looking at her watch and pacing back and forth. It was 5 and Will hadn't arrived yet. A million thoughts filled her mind and she stared at the door.<p>

What if he didn't show up? What if he had better things to do? What if he had met up with Holly Holliday?

All her thoughts left her head though when she heard a knock on her front door. She quickly opened the door to reveal Will. Her heart beat increased and she gazed at him. He was standing there in his favourite jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket. He smiled at her and looked her up and down.

She was wearing her favourite heels, a cardigan with a little pin and her blue dress. Will had to hold his jaw shut as he saw her. She looked so beautiful and he wanted to tell her that, but couldn't find any words to say. After a few seconds, he broke the silence.

"Hey Em, you look amazing," He greeted.

"Thank you, you look good too," She smiled.

"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes," She said before walking out her house and locking the door.

She walked with Will to his parked car. She looked up at him as his hand brushed against hers. She wanted to hold his hand so bad. He felt her hand close to his, so he took a chance and he slowly closed his fingers around hers. He smiled and looked down at her.

When they got to his car, he opened her door for her, treating her like she was royalty.

"After you Cinderella," He smiled.

"Thank you," She said, smiling as Will called her Cinderella. She wasn't a princess but when she was with Will, he made her feel like she was.

She climbed in to his car, fastened her seat belt and he shut the door. She watched him as he walked around to his side of the car, and jumped in beside her. He quickly fastened his belt, eager to spend time with her.

As he started the engine, he switched on the radio and looked at Emma. She smiled at him lovingly, happy that she was with him. He changed the radio station a few times before he drove away from Emma's house.

He smiled as he heard a perfect song on the radio. It was the song 'Two Is Better Than One' By Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. He sighed and began to sing along with the music.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day,  
>You came into my life and I thought,<br>Hey, you know, this could be something,  
>'Cause everything you do and words you say,<br>You know that it all takes my breath away,  
>And now I'm left with nothing,"<em>

He looked at Emma when the chorus started, thinking about when they first met and he fell in love with her instantly. When they had became the best of friends. As he sang she joined in looking at him happily. She remembered when she had thought she would never fall in love and then she had met Will.

_"So maybe it's true,  
>That I can't live without you,<br>And maybe two is better than one,  
>But there's so much time,<br>To figure out the rest of my life,  
>And you've already got me coming undone,<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one,"_

He stopped singing and smiled as her voice sang the next line. Emma remembered back to when she had spoken to him for the first time and he had given her a look she couldn't describe, but it had made her heart start racing.

_"I remember every look upon your face,"_

He took over and sang from his heart, meaning every word he sang. He remembered when she had first shook his hand, he felt like his world had stopped. He thought back to when he had first kissed her in the hallway, when she was going to leave and he had caught her just in time. He smiled as he could remember their first kiss like it was just yesterday.

"_The way you roll your eyes,  
>The way you taste,<br>You make it hard for breathing,"_

Emma joined in again, feeling the happiest in her life and he sang with her, realising the song was for them. He made a promise to himself then that he would make the song his ringtone. So whenever he got a text or when someone called him, he would instantly think of Emma.

_"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,  
>I think of you and everything's okay,<br>I'm finally now believing,_

That maybe it's true,  
>That I can't live without you,<br>And maybe two is better than one,  
>But there's so much time,<br>To figure out the rest of my life,  
>And you've already got me coming undone,<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one,"

Will and Emma stopped singing as the instrumental started. They looked at each other quickly and their eyes met and their heart's skipped a beat. They both smiled as they remembered everything they had been through.

Will sang again as his part came on. He looked out the window with a little grin on his lips as he felt so much love for the woman next to him. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her, just like the last time he had kissed her, when he had confessed his love for her.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day,  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey,"<em>

Emma joined in again, looking out of her window, thinking her life was like a movie. She was wondering if she would have her happy ending and if she would be with Will. Then Will reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, as if on cue. She smiled and looked at him as she sang to him with so much emotion. She felt like she was on cloud nine and she never wanted the feeling to stop.

_"Maybe it's true,  
>That I can't live without you,<br>Maybe two is better than one,  
>But there's so much time,<br>To figure out the rest of my life,  
>And you've already got me coming undone,<br>And I'm thinking,  
>I can't live without you,<br>'Cause, baby, two is better than one,  
>But there's so much time,<br>To figure out the rest of my life,  
>But I'll figure it out,<br>When all is said and done,  
>Two is better than one,<br>Two is better than one,"_

They both held the last note and then smiled at each other, as another song started. Will swallowed and looked amazed. He loved her voice so much and he knew he wouldn't ever forget her voice. As he turned in to a car park, he saw the paint shop, was having a sale.

Will parked his car as far away from the shop as he could, so he could walk with her. He turned off the engine, opened his door and got out. Emma got out of his car as well and walked beside him to the shop doors.

Emma didn't realise, but she was holding on to his hand and leaning on his arm. She was going to pull away, but Will moved closer to her small frame. She sighed happily and looked up at him.

"So what colour bed room do you want?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, not knowing what colour to choose.

"I don't know yet," She said.

"Well that's okay. I'll help you decide," He smiled.

As they walked through the doors, they looked around. The shop was huge and crowded with people. He slowly led her to the first paint isle, after they passed wallpapers and borders. There was every colour you could think of. She had wanted a pink colour, but there were a million different ones. There was ice pink, there was Roseraie, there was Beauty Queen, there was Fairy Dust and there was Pink Sugar. There were so many pinks she knew she would need help deciding.

Emma looked at Will, she knew this was going to take forever, for her to choose a colour for her room. It was like Will could read her mind as he leaned down slowly and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Take all the time you need,"

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks to my teacher for the idea and for helping me to. Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looked back at the paint and closely read every label. There were so many colours; she didn't know how people could choose. Will then reached up to the top shelf and picked up the Ice Pink paint.

"How about this one?" He asked.

He showed her it and she saw the colour it would be. She loved it but as she wanted to spend more time with Will, so she kept looking.

"I like it, but can I look at some others?" She asked.

"Sure, take all the time you want," He smiled, putting the paint back on the shelf.

Emma nodded and then spotted a different pink. She liked it but it wasn't really the colour for a bed room. She looked at the other colours of pink paint, slowly thinking.

"How about we look at some other colours," He suggested.

Emma nodded and took his hand smiling. They walked to the next isle to see a million other colours.

"How about Blue?" He asked.

He looked at the blue paint. There was Aqua Light, there was Sky High, there was Laguna Bay, there was Regal Blue, there was Double Denim and there was Blue Mosel. He knew Blue wasn't for Emma as she shook her head. They walked over to the green paint. Will leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"How about Green?" He asked.

She got a warm sensation through her as his breath touched her skin. She looked at the green colours. There was Pea Pod, there was Royal Gala, there was Scottish Pine, there was Deep Ivy and there was Green Chilli. Emma shook her head again, wanting to look at others.

"How about Yellow?" Will asked.

Emma looked at the yellow paint with him and smiled, as her hand was still in his. There were a few Yellow colours. There was Gentle Yellow, there was Summer Yellow, there was Happy Daze and there was Tibetan Gold.

Will then walked over to the Orange paint and Emma followed him closely. There was Orange Squash, there was Seville Orange and there was 1981 Orange. Emma liked the Seville Orange as it matched her favourite skirt.

She then looked at the last colour which was Red paint. There was Red Carpet, there was Flame Red, there was Scooter Red, there was Sticky Fingers and there was Sash Red. Again Emma didn't like any of them. She looked at Will and he read her mind and smiled.

"You want the Ice Pink paint, don't you," He said.

She nodded as they went back and got it together. Emma loved being with him, even though it stunk of paint, she was still happy. Will took her hand and thought about the song they had sung. He loved being with her. When she was around it was like Will was immortal and on top of the world.

"Do you want some wallpaper as well or do you just want paint?" He asked.

Emma thought for a moment, she wanted to spend more time with Will.

"Could I get some wallpaper as well," She smiled sweetly.

"Sure!" He smiled back hugging her playfully.

He was dying to kiss her and hold her in his arms, but settled for a hug. He went to pull away, and saw Emma's arms were wrapped around him tightly, as if she was hanging on to him for life. Will then pulled back slowly and her brown doe eyes met his brown caring eyes. He was so close to her, and she was so close to him.

Without hesitation Emma leaned up and Will leaned down. Their lips met and sparks flew through them. Will was still stunned that she could drive him crazy with one kiss, but it was Emma. He could feel her deepening the kiss and he forgot everything.

Will gained entrance to her mouth and he bit her lip. She was tense but calmed down as his tongue met hers. They still hadn't realised where they were at, and that people were watching them make out. There tongue's danced together and Emma put her hands in Will's brown curls.

They both broke apart though when they heard a cough. They both looked around to see a man that worked there staring at them. Will felt embarrassed and looked at Emma who looked happy.

"Come on, let's get some wallpaper," He smiled at her.

"No I changed my mind. I just want paint," She replied touching her lips.

Her mind was replaying the kiss over and over. She wished they had continued but knew it wasn't the place for that. She then smiled as Will leant up and grabbed 4 containers of the pink paint she wanted.

He looked at the price and then took off half as the sale was 50% off. He worked out it was going to be $25.49 for the paint all together. He looked at Emma as she took a container off him; he smiled then remembered he had to carry 3.

Emma set off walking to the till and Will walked behind her slowly, knowing if he dropped the paint it would hurt his feet and it would make a huge mess. As Emma put the paint on the till, she got out her purse.

Will put the paint down and got out his wallet as they were scanned by the woman worker. Emma looked at Will with a quizzical look as he got out a $10 bill.

"$25.49 please," The woman smiled.

Will handed over a $10 bill then Emma handed her the rest of the money, that needed to be paid.

"Thank you, here's your receipt," The woman said.

Will took the receipt and picked up the paint, as Emma picked up the other paint and walked out of the store. They walked over to Will's car and they were both thinking about the kiss they had shared. They put the paint in the boot of the car and then climbed in the front, fastening the belts.

Will was making that kiss, the highlight of his life. He chuckled to himself and turned on the radio, wanting to do another song with Emma. She looked at him and got the idea.

"Want to do another song?" She asked.

"Sure," He smiled "And about that kiss..."

"It was worth the wait," She smiled at him.

Will smiled and kissed her quickly before turning on the engine and driving away from the store. He looked out the window and grinned as the song 'On My Way' By Phil Collins started. He knew Emma knew it as she smiled at him. Will began singing the song happily, thinking about the woman next to him.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way,  
>New friends and new places to see,<br>With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way,  
>And there's nowhere else I'd rather be,"<em>

Will stopped singing and Emma sung the next verse. He winked at her and she blushed. As Emma's soft voice sang along, Will tapped the steering wheel, in rhythm with the music.

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way,  
>And I'm loving every step i take,<br>With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way,  
>And i can't keep this smile off my face,"<em>

For the next part Will joined in and took Emma's hand. He chuckled as she giggled slightly at him. He smiled as he knew they were meant for each other. He couldn't believe he had kissed her before in the store, but he was glad he had.

_"Cause there's nothing like, seeing each other again,  
>No matter what the distance between,<br>And the stories we tell, will make you smile,  
>O it really lifts my heart,<em>

_So tell 'em I'm on my way,_  
><em>New friends and new places to see,<em>  
><em>And to sleep under the stars who could ask for more,<em>  
><em>With the moon keeping watch over me,"<em>

Will and Emma sang the next part remembering everything they had been through since they met. Will smiled as he remembered shaking her hand when they met. Emma laughed at her memory of when she wiped the mustard off his chin, and when their eyes had met.

_"Not the snow not the rain, can change my mind,_  
><em>The sun will come out, wait and see,<em>  
><em>And the feeling of the wind,<em>  
><em>In your face can lift your heart,<em>

_Oh there's nowhere I'd rather be,_  
><em>Cause I'm on my way now,<em>  
><em>Well and truly,<em>  
><em>I'm on my way now,<em>  
><em>I'm on my way now,<em>

_I'm on my way now,"_

As the instrumental part came on, Will leaned back in his seat and smiled at the beautiful woman next to him.

"Emma, I love you," Will confessed, feeling joy inside him.

Emma's heart started racing faster than it ever had before. She loved him too but couldn't find the words to say it. They continued the song and Emma thought about what Will had just said to her. He loved her, no one had ever loved her before. Well her family loved her, but this was different.

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way,_  
><em>And I just can't wait to be there,<em>  
><em>With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way,<em>  
><em>And nothing but good times to share,<em>

_So tell everybody I'm on my way,_  
><em>And I just can't wait to be home,<em>  
><em>With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way,<em>  
><em>And nothing but good times to show,<em>

_I'm on my way,_  
><em>Yes, I'm on my way,"<em>

They both stopped singing and they smiled at each other. Will turned the radio down and looked at her.

"So I'm thinking we should make this a regular thing. What do you say Em?" He asked.

"Of course, I love being with you Will. I want to be with you all the time," She replied.

"That's great! And I want to be with you too. So does this mean, were back together?" He asked happily.

"Yes it does," She answered excited.

Will fist punched the air and Emma laughed at him. He turned the car on to her street and then drove up to her house. He got out of his car, Emma followed him and together they carried the paint in to Emma's house.

"So do you want a cup of coffee, before you go?" Emma asked.

"Yes please, I would love that," Will smiled seductively.

Emma's heart stopped and she was pretty sure it wasn't going to start beating again. Then she felt a hand on her arm.

"Em, are you okay?" Will asked concerned.

She blinked and looked at him. He was amazing, he was everything she wanted and she was with him.

"Y-yes, just d-day dreaming," She stuttered.

"Okay," He smiled.

Will laughed inside, knowing he had caused that reaction and that he had hypnotised her. He was so happy inside, he felt like he was a kid again and it felt great. Emma brought out a new side to him, a new man, that would do anything for her. He would literally go to the end of the world and back for her.

He went and sat in Emma's living room, looking around the room. He looked over and on top of her fireplace there was a photo frame, with a photo inside it, which caught his eye. He went and picked it up, curious of who was on the photo.

He saw it was him and Emma, when they had went with the Glee club to the fair, just last summer. He smiled and saw the look in Emma's eyes and the smile on her face. He remembered putting his arm around her, pulling her close to him, and whispering in her ear as the photo was taken. He had said to her 'You look so beautiful tonight Emma' and she had responded by giggling.

He had the same photo on his bedside table. He used to have a picture of him and Terri in the frame, but replaced it with him and Emma. He was so caught up in his memories that he didn't hear Emma walk up behind him with two cups of coffee.

"Will," She said softly.

Will almost jumped out of his skin and nearly had a heart attack. He looked at Emma and laughed.

"Sorry if I scared you. Here's your coffee," Emma giggled.

"It's okay, and thanks," He replied taking a mug off her.

Will slowly put the photo frame back down on the marble fire place and then turned to Emma.

"I've got that same picture on my beside table," He smiled.

"I really like that photo, so I put it where everyone can see it," She added.

Will smiled and then took Emma's small hand. He leaned down and kissed her gently, taking her totally off guard. She tensed up but relaxed slowly as Will tightened his grip on her hand. He pulled away and looked at her with lust in his eyes.

She then led him to the sofa and they drank their coffee while talking about things. Will put his mug down when he finished and looked at his watch. It was nearly 7, he now agreed with the saying, time flies when you're having fun. He looked at the red head sitting next to him, leaning on his arm.

"Well I should be going," Will said.

"Okay, thank you for everything," Emma thanked standing up.

"It's my pleasure," He replied to her, standing up and walking to her front door.

They stood by her front door for a moment and talked. Will then opened the door slowly, not wanting to go and having to wait until the next day to see her. He stepped out of her house and looked at her.

"I'll see you later Em,"

"Bye Will," She smiled, trying to hide the disappointment.

Will then leaned down and kissed her gently but passionately. Emma kissed him back and could feel the temperature getting hotter as they got more passionate. Emma then pulled away and her face was flushed and red.

"I'll see you then," Will smiled happily.

"O-okay, Bye," She stuttered breathless.

Will winked at her and walked to his car. He looked at her once more before climbing in and turning on his radio. He looked out the window and waved goodbye and blew her a kiss. Emma stood on her front porch watching him. He started the engine and then drove away slowly. She stood there smiling, until his car was fully out of sight.

**Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter will be up soon and things will be getting a bit hotter ;) Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, and it was Saturday. The sun was shining and Will was making his way to Emma's front door. He was a bit tired as last night; he hardly got any sleep as he was thinking about their kiss. He knocked on the door gently and put his hands through his brown curls, wanting to look good for the beautiful woman who would open the door between them.

He thought back to the day before as he waited for her to answer it. He remembered their kiss in the paint store and the way she had kissed him, he knew it wouldn't be forgotten as long as they both lived.

He remembered the song they had sang 'Two Is Better Than One', and as he promised himself, he had gotten the song on his cell phone, and made it his ringtone. He was taken from his thoughts though when the door opened to reveal Emma in her orange dress, with the red belt.

"Morning Em," Will smiled, happy to see her.

"Hi Will, come in," Emma said a bit shy, opening the door and moving back.

Will stepped inside and then shut the door. As he turned round to face her, a smile played on his lips. He took her hand and kissed it slowly, and she felt like royalty.

"I missed you last night," He whispered to her, taking her in to his strong arms.

The butterflies in Emma's stomach fluttered at his words, and she relaxed in his arms, breathing in his scent, of coffee and aftershave. She sighed happily and placed her arms around him, resting them on his muscled back, moving closer to him.

"I missed you too," She whispered in to his sweater vest.

Will buried his face in her short red hair and breathed deep, closing his eyes, taking in her smell of perfume and cleaning products. He chuckled internally; she was so adorable when she cleaned. He felt Emma's head move up and he looked at her.

Her brown doe eyes joined with his green eyes and he felt his stomach doing flips and he felt his heart rate increasing. Before he knew it, Emma's soft, red lips, were on his, kissing him passionately.

Emma smiled in to the kiss as she felt his lips moving against hers, and she felt his breath on her lips. She felt Will's hands slipping down to her lower back and rest on her hips. She then pulled away panting lightly, and looked deep in to his eyes.

"So are we going to get my bedroom painted?" She giggled, running her hand down his face.

"Sure. Let's go," He smiled taking her hand.

They walked up the stairs, hand in hand and went in to Emma's room. Will smiled at her and looked at her room. It was enormous. He stared at her happily, as he knew it was going to take ages.

"So let's start painting our bedroom," Emma smiled.

Will froze. She said 'Our'. He went to correct her and stuttered slightly.

"Erm... you said o-our bedroom," Will said.

Emma faced him and then looked in his eyes.

"Yes. Our bedroom," She smiled.

She leaned up slowly and her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Will smiled and thought back to what she had said. This was the beginning of a fantastic relationship.

**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My teacher wasn't in and he is my writing partner :D Anyway please review.**


End file.
